Zero (Mega Man X)
|-|Mega Man X Era= |-|Mega Man Zero Era= Summary Dr. Wily's magnum opus, Zero was created to surpass Mega Man and Bass in every way and succeeded in that aspect. However, his cognitive programming had a fatal flaw that rendered him wild and uncontrollable, forcing Wily to seal Zero away along with the original Maverick Virus. Upon his discovery far in the future, Zero attacked dozens of Maverick Hunters before nearly defeating Sigma one-on-one and was only defeated after Sigma punched the gem on Zero's helmet after it began to glow with a "W" shape. Afterward, both Zero and Sigma were infected with the Virus. However, while Sigma went rogue, Zero regained control of his cognitive circuits, later becoming a high-ranking Maverick Hunter and ironically enough the best friend of Dr. Light's ultimate creation, Mega Man X. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B Name:: Zero Origin: Mega Man X Gender: Male Age: Several Hundred Years Old (Created at the end of the Classic Continuity and survived to the Zero continuity 300 years later). Mid-Late Teens to Early Twenties (A.I.) Classification: Maverick Hunter, Robot (Pre-Reploid automaton with free will) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Through the use of various Parts, Chips and Cyber Elves) Energy Manipulation, Master Swordsman and Expert Marksman, Intangible Dopplegangers, Intangibility, Healing (Can heal himself through various means, such as Subtanks, E-Cans, and Cyber Elves), Soul Manipulation (Can directly damage foes with "Soul Energy" while using Sougenmu and the Soul Launcher attack), Elemental Manipulation (Can imbue the Z-Saber with various elements as well as his own body in the Mega Man Zero continuity), Absolute Zero, Matter Manipulation, Can become invulnerable to attacks on X's level while in "Awakened Zero" state, Expert Martial Artist (Can use various martial arts moves such as the Hadoken and Shoryuken), Resistance to Mind, Soul and Biological Manipulation (Largely unaffected by the Nightmare Virus that could alter the DNA and Soul of Reploids, unaffected by Omega's use of the Dark Elf), Matter Manipulation, Absolute Zero (Unaffected by the ice weapons used by various Reploids, which exceed the potency of weapons used by Robot Masters like Cold Man and Concrete Man, who could reduce things to absolute zero and turn things brittle enough to shatter with a touch respectively), Space-Time Manipulation (Was completely immune to X's use of the Dark Hold and is far superior to the original Mega Man, who could effectively fight while under the effects of Time Man's Time Slow) | Information Manipulation through the use of various Cyber Elves, which allows for Status Effect Inducement (Such as Paralyzation, Transmutation, Health Reduction and Erasure of foes), Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and possibly Mind Manipulation (Cyber Elves can emulate the power of the Mother Elf on a smaller scale) Attack Potency: Solar System level (On par with X and helped to defeat Lumine, who collapsed a pocket dimension that included a sun) | Solar System level (Defeated Omega and Dark Elf after they fused) Speed: Massively FTL (On par with X, can outrun black hole attacks) with Massively FTL+ travel speed via teleporters |''' Massively FTL+ (Fought on par with Dark Elf wielders) '''Lifting Strength: At least Class G+ (Much stronger than either Mega Man or Proto Man, who lifted up a mountain fortress) | At least Class G+ (Much stronger than his first form) Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Survived attacks from Lumine) | Solar System level (Magnitudes stronger than his Mega Man X era self, tanked hits from end of series Dr. Weil and Dark Elf wielders) Stamina: Essentially limitless | Essentially limitless (Only collapsed after fighting Mavericks for an entire year straight without maintenance or rest while traveling through harsh desert and avoiding or disarming members of the Neo Arcadian army), but can be slowed down with continuous damage and requires maintenance from time to time. Range: Extended melee range. Thousands of kilometers with projectiles. Virtually omnidirectional with Rakukouha, Messenkou, and Rekkoha. Standard Equipment: Common Zero with Z-Saber.png|X Era Zero Era Z Saber.png|Zero Era * Z-Saber: Zero's signature weapon, a powerful beam saber he acquired after being rebuilt and refurbished during the events of Mega Man X2. It can cut through nearly any Mechaniloid or Reploid in the series with ease, and is thus Zero's primary weapon. X-Era * Z-Buster: A buster cannon mounted on both of Zero's arms, it is able to fire rapid-fire solar bullets as well as more powerful charged shots, but he heavily prefers the use of his Z-Saber overall. * Soul Saber: A metal blade tied to Zero's vitality, growing in potency based on how damaged he is. * Durga Glaive: A beam-bladed spear that Zero can use for longer-ranged thrusts and slashing attacks. He can also deflect enemy fire with the handle. He can use all of his special techniques with this weapons. It is particularly suitable for the Youdantotsu technique, a wood-elemental thrust that smashes through forcefields and barriers, stringing them together as part of the Renyoudan technique. * V-Hanger: A pair of beam daggers suitable for quick, short-ranged attacks on enemy vital spots. It can also be used to launch the Souenbu technique, sending waves of plasma energy that home in on targets with each swing. * Basho Fan: A pair of energy weapons modeled after the war fans of old, they project energy barriers that automatically nullify oncoming projectiles and ranged attacks. They can also reflect them back with a swing as part of Zero's Rekkyoudan technique. * Titan Breaker: A hammer designed to smash through enemy barriers and shielding, it is also useful for smashing obstacles and those who are otherwise resistant to blunt force. When used with Zero's Juuhuuzan technique, it bypasses barriers completely to directly attack the target. * Σ Blade: A blade taken from Sigma's body after the end of Mega Man X8. A massive blade twice as long as the Z-Saber, it boasts immense attack power and cuts any required energy costs in half. * Black Zero: An upgrade that turns Zero's armor black, its effects vary across the series, but it always increases Zero's speed and power and often provides a boost to his defense as well. The sole exception to this is in Mega Man X8, where it halves Zero's defense instead. * Absolute Zero: An armor resembling a bat or a vampire, it drastically increases all of his parameters, doubles his attack power, allows him to fly, and allows him to tear through virtually any forcefield with his bare hands. As a trade-off, his ability to use any of his Saber or Buster weapons is sealed, but he gains access to his Calamitous Arts, imbuing all of his attacks with the chill of absolute zero and the ability to vanish and teleport to his foes. Zero Era * Buster Shot: A blaster salvaged from a fallen soldier after reawakening, it has since been modified and upgraded to Zero's liking with the help of the Resistance. As a result, it is able to have its functions modified by special chips Zero carries with him and can fire a limitless supply of solar rounds in a manner akin to his original Z-Buster. Of the techniques he utilizes with this weapon, the most notable include the Time Stopper (which freezes anyone hit in time), the Tractor Shot (which can absorb enemy projectiles along its flight path to gain power), and the Reflect Laser (which pierces virtually any target and reflects off walls and obstacles). * Shield Boomerang: A modification to the Z-Saber, allowing Zero to mount it on his arm and spin it to reflect all but the most powerful projectile attacks. While it offers no defense against melee combatants, it can also be thrown as a buzzsaw and imbued with elemental powers as well. * Triple Rod: A lance-like extension for the Z-Saber that Zero uses in a manner akin to his former Durga Glaive, attacking foes with flurries of thrusting and slashing attacks and deflecting oncoming attacks with battle staff-like movements. Like the other attachments, it can be imbued with element chips to modify its properties. * Chain Rod: Another modification for the Z-Saber, turning the handle into an energy chain that Zero can freely manipulate like a whip to hook onto and stun enemies, drag them closer for additional attacks, or simply impale them at a distance. In addition, it can be used as a grappling hook and to grab useful items that are out of reach. Like the other modifications, it can be imbued with element chips to modify its properties. * Recoil Rod: Yet another modification for the Z-Saber, splitting it into a pair of tonfas that repulse anything they strike if not outright destroying the target on contact. It can also be used to propel Zero great distances by using it against a wall or the ground. * Zero Knuckle: Chips embedded in Zero's palms allows him to wrench away items from others and use them as his own while also boosting his punching power. Intelligence: Hundreds of years of combat experience and an experienced leader and hunter. A master infiltrator (leader of the 0th Shinobi Corp) and the foremost swordsman amongst the Maverick Hunters as well as a skilled marksman. Cool-headed and taciturn, he rarely loses his composure and always finds a way to achieve victory. Even after losing his memories during the events of Mega Man Zero he retains his legendary combat technique and determined personality, allowing him to take down the likes of Copy X and calling the fight disappointing when compared to the original X. Weaknesses: Mentioning Iris is a sore spot for him | Certain Cyber-Elves die after use. Notable Attacks and Techniques * Learning System: Similarly to X and his Variable Weapon System, Zero is able to gain access to new attacks by defeating foes in combat. Unlike X, Zero rarely copies the attacks of his opponents but instead creates new attacks based on his opponent's affinities. For example, defeating Web Spider allowed Zero to develop the Raijingeki, a powerful stab with the Z-Saber that's charged with electricity. Due to the fact that these tend to be sword techniques inherent to Zero rather than copied weapons, the majority of them do not require additional Weapon Energy and thus can be used as often as Zero likes. * Sougenmu: (Twin Phantasms) Zero generates a duplicate of himself out of Soul Energy that can directly damage his foes by imitating his attacks. However, it fades after a short period of time and thus must be reused to continue the effect. * Soul Body: Zero is able to unleash holograms of himself to directly attack his opponent, rushing at his foes to damage them. In addition, he can create an intangible clone of himself that can strike enemies but cannot be struck back while preventing the actual Zero from taking damage until he chooses to end the technique. This ability is powerful enough to incapacitate X after their lengthy duel at the end of Mega Man X5. * ZERO Shift: Zero's exclusive Force Metal in Mega Man X: Command Mission, it completely nullifies attacks that would only leave glancing or minor damage. * Dark Hold: A weapon copied from Dark Dizzy, Zero freezes time around him, slowing all foes and opposing projectiles to a standstill, leaving Zero free to attack as he pleases. * Time Stopper: Zero fires a round from his Buster Shot that freezes the target in time should any part of them (including equipment and clothing) make contact with it, rendering them helpless. * Rakukouha (Falling Phoenix Crusher) and Messenkou (Destroying Glint): Zero charges energy in his fists and slams the ground, causing an eruption of energy projectiles all around him in a fan pattern. The two attacks are virtually identical except for the fact that the Rakukouha deals more damage per projectile while the Messenkou hits additional times on top of being completely unblockable. He is also able to use a stronger version called Shin Messenkou (True Destroying Glint) which sends a wave of larger projectiles vertically to the ceiling instead. * Rekkoha (Rending Light Supremacy): Similarly to the Rakukouha and Messenkou, Zero charges up energy in his fist before slamming the ground, causing extremely damaging beams of light to erupt all around him, destroying all but the strongest of foes instantly. At his strongest he can use this attack infinitely, only with a brief pause in between attacks. * Ittou Ryoudan: Genmurei (Cleaving in a Single Strike: Phantasm Zero): Zero leaps into the air with a spin before launching a massive wave of energy that is nearly impossible to dodge. It is powerful enough to destroy X in one shot even with the protection of the Ultimate Armor. When in his "Awakened" form he can fire this attack infinitely while remaining completely invulnerable any attack X can muster, rendering it incredibly difficult to fight, much less hurt Zero while using this attack. He can fire up to two of these per swing in a slight fan pattern, causing the waves to separate and cover a wider area. *'Cyber Elves:' Sentient computer programs made of pure energy, they have the ability to rewrite the information of Cyber Space to erase chosen enemies from existence, completely recharge Zero's Energy, boost his physical capabilities, absorb oncoming projectiles, stun enemies, slow time to a crawl, halve the target's effective combat endurance and durability, and turn foes into relatively helpless Mettaurs. *List of Cyber Elves * A full list of Zero's weaponry can be found here. Weapons and attacks from Mega Man X: Command Mission, such as the Absolute Zero armor and the ZERO Shift Force Metal, are of dubious canonicity since the game was declared to be outside of the main canon by the Compendium of Rockman X, but elements of the game (such as the Final Strike attack) are alluded to in the canon audio drama included in [Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Telos. Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Telos]. Thus it's recommended that these abilities should only be used when composite Zero is specified in a versus thread. Key: Mega Man X Era (Base/Black Zero) | Mega Man Zero Era (Base) Gallery File:Mega Man (Franchise) - All Zero Themes and Battle Themes File:Zero (Awakened).png Others Notable Victories: Superman (Post-Crisis) (DC Comics) Superman's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized, X Era Zero was used) Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Sora's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized and X Era Zero was used ) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Robots Category:Element Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Soul Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Metal Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4